


temporary measures

by princesskay



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: Bill is out of town on consult while Holden is home alone. He calls at just the right time when Holden is desperately missing him.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	temporary measures

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who had very simple request: some good, old-fashioned phone sex. Thanks for the prompt!

Despite the years he’d spent as a bachelor, Holden has gotten used to company; not just anyone’s company, but Bill’s - a constant reassurance as stitched to his side as his own shadow. When Bill isn’t home with him in the evenings, he isn’t quite sure what to do with himself, and these days, that situation is occurring more and more frequently. Work has always been busy, but now that they’re finished with the study and focusing more on consults, the times when one or both of them are out of town are starting to outweigh the times when they aren’t. 

This particular evening, Holden eats a microwavable dinner since he doesn’t feel like cooking for just himself, and gets a shower before heading to bed. It’s just a little past nine-thirty, but he’d rather go to bed early than waste away a few more hours staring blankly at snow on the television until he’s too tired to drag himself from the couch. 

He crawls into the empty bed, and reaches over to turn the lamp off. A half-empty pack of cigarettes and a copy of  _ The Call of the Wild  _ are crowded beside the alarm clock and telephone, just a few more reminders that he’s home alone when Bill would normally be in bed beside him reading glasses on, pages turning, cigarette dwindling. 

Uttering a sigh, Holden turns the lights off on the little reminders, and sinks down against his pillow. His eyes blink wide awake in the darkness, slowly adjusting to the shadows until he can make out the form of Bill’s pillow beside him. He stretches his hand out to trace the dip in the pillow, and imagines Bill beside him, protesting that it’s late but quickly giving in to the pleading touch. 

A frisson of longing ripples down Holden’s chest and into his belly. It’s been three days since Bill left for Missouri to investigate the deaths of four young women, just the beginning of what’s bound to be a long absence.His lack of self-control is shameful, but under the cover of darkness, he can’t find the will to care. 

Dragging the pillow closer, Holden buries his face in the soft cover and inhales the lingering scent of shampoo, aftershave, smoke. If he presses his eyes shut, he can almost imagine the ghostly shiver of Bill’s fingertips down his spine, reaching lower, stirring need. 

He clings to the pillow for a long moment, trying in vain to tamp down the rising swell of desire before he shoves the pillow down between his legs. Rolling over, he digs his knees into the mattress and rocks his hips down into the light yet constant friction. Beneath his pajama pants, the faint pulse bursts into a throbbing ache that he can feel straining against fabric and the downy embrace of the pillow. 

A groan rises from the back of his throat, and he clutches both hands through his hair in a desperate pull. His hips lurch into a faster pace, rutting eagerly into the pillow and earning him a dull, torturous ache. He lets it go on, lets it burn; as horny as he is, he doesn’t really want to feel the touch of his own hand reminding him that it might be another three days or three weeks before Bill is back in town. He can’t be this desperate already, and yet-

The shrill ring of the telephone slashes through the blanketing fog settling over his brain. He freezes, panting hard through his nostrils as the need crushing through his veins is halted by the cold bolt of alarm.

Still straddling the pillow, he swipes the telephone from the nightstand midway through it’s fourth ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hi.” Bill says. 

Holden blinks, trying to reorient himself to the present moment with desire still throbbing through his veins. 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Bill asks. 

“What? No. It’s fine, I was just going to bed.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry it’s so late. It’s been a long day, and I wanted to hear your voice.”

Holden smiles, softly. “I miss you, too.”

“I won’t keep you.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m not very tired.”

“You sure?” 

“Yes. I want to hear your voice, too.” 

There’s a beat of silence before he hears Bill draw in a slow breath. “Did I catch you in the middle of something?”

“Why do you say that?” Holden asks, feeling his face flush with heat. He’s not sure why he feels the need to lie to Bill. 

“You sound a little … out of breath.” 

Holden purses his lips as his cock gives a nudging twitch against the pillow, begging to be satisfied. 

Bill starts to chuckle even as the silence lengthens across the line. 

“What?” Holden demands, mustering an indignant tone. 

“Miss me already?” 

Holden’s cheeks burn harder, and he adjusts his sweaty grip on the telephone. “Maybe.”

“Ah, fuck.” Bill sighs, his voice taking on a strained tone. “I would be there if I could.”

“I know.”

Another stretch of silence. Suggestion weighs down the crackly hum of static, and Holden’s belly swims with a mix of needy and embarrassed heat. 

“Well, since I’m  _ not  _ there, it seems like I caught you at the right time.” Bill says, slowly.

Holden swallows hard. “What do you mean?”

“I think you know.”

Holden bites his lower lip, and considers what Bill is suggesting. He doesn’t realize he’s barely breathing against the pounding of his heart until Bill speaks again. 

“What are you wearing?”

“My pajamas.” Holden whispers, his voice a low, trembling rasp. 

“All of them?” Bill asks, “You sounded a whole lot closer than that.”

Holden drops his forehead to the mattress, but keeps the phone tucked close to his ear as he offers a sheepish, choked laugh. 

“Hmm?” Bill urges. 

“I was …” Holden whispers, “You can’t laugh.”

“Okay.”

“I was … kind of just-”

“What?” 

“Humping your pillow.” Holden’s voice dwindles to a high-pitched whisper as fresh heat floods his cheeks. 

Bill’s chuckle grates across the line, unquelled by his promise. 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh.” Holden whines, “God, I feel embarrassed enough, and I’m home alone.”

“I’m not laughing at you. I’m just … imagining it.” Bill says, sounding pleased. 

“I’m sure you are.” 

“It’s a nice mental image compared to the other ones I’ve been dealing with all day.” 

“Oh, well when you put it like that-”

“Do you still have the pillow?”

“Um, yes.”

“I think you should get undressed then.” Bill says, tone dropping low into heady suggestion. 

Holden’s heart picks up its pace again. 

“Okay, just a minute.” Holden whispers, “I’m putting the phone down for a second.”

“I’ll be here.”

Holden lays the telephone on the mattress, and pushes upright onto his heels to pull his shirt off over his head. Waves of need roll down his body, crashing particularly hard down between his thighs where he’s back to the same rigid hardness he had been before the ringing of the phone interrupted him. 

When he peels his pants and briefs down, his cock springs free with a needy twitch that’s visible even in the shadows of the room. Biting back a moan, Holden strips out of the trousers, and tosses them in a crumpled heap at the end of the bed. 

Going back down to his elbows with the pillow tucked underneath him, he picks up the telephone again. 

“I’m back.” 

“Good.” Bill murmurs, huskier now, and Holden can imagine him stroking himself. “And the pillow?”

“I’m on top of it.” 

“Face down?”

“Yes.” 

“Fuck.” Bill mutters, his voice vaguely shuddering. 

“Are you undressed?” Holden asks. 

“Yeah. You’ve got me so hard.”

“I can tell.” 

Bill chuckles, softly, his eager sigh rustling across the static. 

Holden rocks his hips into the pillow, and moans quietly as the silky soft fabric chafes down his sensitive, engorged length. 

“Oh, God …” He whispers, his eyes sliding shut. 

“Mm, tell me what you’re doing.” Bill says, “Everything. Paint me a picture.”

Holden shudders as he continues thrusting. “I’m … I’m straddling the pillow. Naked, humping … your voice is making me so hard. I wish you were here, on top of me.”

Bill groans quietly across the line. “Have you touched yourself?”

“No. Just the pillow.” 

“Fuck.” Bill grunts, inhaling a sharp breath. “You’re gonna cum like that?”

“If you want.” 

“Christ, Holden-” Bill’s voice cuts off with a groan, and Holden hears the rustle of sheets as he moves. 

“Just tell me what you want.” 

“I want your mouth on me.” Bill says, his voice low and tortured. “Fuck, I want that so bad.”

“Me too. God, I wish you were here, touching me … putting your fingers in me, your tongue … your big, hard cock.”

“Jesus.” Bill’s voice withers with a breathless moan. “Holden …”

Holden moans in response as his rutting reaches a persistent, desperate pace, going so hard that his muscles burn and the bed springs groan beneath him. The inadequate friction of the pillow only encourages the panicked need tearing at his insides, the thrill of watching the orgasm dangle just beyond his reach, the agony of waiting making his brain go hazy with overwhelmed delirium. But he doesn’t want this moment to be over so quickly because he’s enjoying Bill’s voice, his moans, the sound of them winding down his ear drums and into his brain. 

“I want you to touch yourself.” Bill whispers, raggedly. 

“How?”

“Not your cock. Your fingers in your asshole. Fucking yourself.”

Holden bites back a whimper. “Yes, okay.”

His body thrums with need as he pushes up onto his elbows, and tucks the receiver between his chin and shoulder while he reaches for the Vaseline in the nightstand drawer. His breaths stagger against the phone, and his fingers fumble on the lid a few times before he manages to get it off. 

“Tell me when you’re doing it.” Bill instructs. 

Holden swallows hard, unable to answer as he dips his fingers into the ointment and gathers a generous amount. Gathering his knees under himself, he stretches his legs open a bit farther over the pillow and tucks his hand behind himself. His slick fingers drag across his opening, and he moans helplessly at the intense sensation. 

“Are you doing it?” 

“Yes.” Holden pants, “Lubing up.”

Bill mutters an impatient groan, his breath blasting against the receiver. 

“Okay …” Holden whispers, pressing his eyes shut as he rubs his fingertips over his hole to find the taut opening. “I’m doing it. My finger is …”

His voice trails off as his mouth stretches open in a breathless cry. His finger penetrates his hole slowly, slipping on the glaze of Vaseline and going all the way to the knuckle on the first thrust. 

“Oh, Jesus.” Holden chokes out, “It’s … it’s all the way in.”

Bill groans, low and guttural. “Christ, you’re torturing me. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now.”

Holden manages a chuckle despite the moans crowding in the back of his throat. “You told me to do it.”

“Fuck, I know.”

“Want me to stop?”

“No. Fuck, no. Keep going.” 

Holden sighs out a pleased sound as he begins to thrust his finger in and out of his hole. His hips curl up against the pressure, leaving his cock only slightly grazing the pillow, and he can almost feel the pre-cum dripping in the small space to absorb into the fabric. 

“Oh, that feels so good.” He moans, “Oh, Bill-”

“You sound so close.”

“M-hm, I’m so fucking hard.” 

“Good, you’re gonna cum just like this.” 

“Oh, yes …”

“A little harder and faster. I want to hear you moan.”

“Yes, sir.” Holden whimpers. 

His eyes roll back as he follows Bill’s instructions, meeting the hard, swift thrust of his fingers with the urgent rock of his hips. 

“That’s so good.” Bill praises, “Can you take another one?”

“Yes.” Holden gasps, “Just a second.”

Bil waits patiently on the other end as Holden pulls his hand out from behind him to get more of the Vaseline on his fingers. Smearing it over his hole, he gets both his index and his middle fingers slick before pressing them up against his opening. 

“Oh, God.” He groans, deep in his throat. “I’m putting them both in … fuck, it aches-”

Bill’s groan meets Holden’s from the other end of the line, and both of them pant helplessly as Holden works both fingers into himself. 

“I can just see you right now.” Bill whispers, “Ass raised up in the air, that pretty hole of yours getting stretched open and fucked.”

“Ohh …” Holden moans, “Bill, fuck …”

Arousal crushes between his thighs as he thrusts back against the invasion of his fingers, pumping away the last of his resistance until he can hear the squelch of his fingers going in and out of his gaping hole. 

“Oh my god.” He gasps, his body seizing as a thrill of shivers roll through him. “Bill, I’m so close, I’m …”

“That’s it.” Bill urges, “Keep going. Hard and fast.”

“I am. It’s so fucking good.” Holden moans, his mouth stretching open against the sheets as the arousal intensifies and his hole aches and burns with coarse friction. His cock gives a hard, deep twitch, steadily leaking pre-cum into the pillow. 

“God, I wish I was fucking you right now.” Bill whispers, his voice fractured into broken, raspy pieces. “Balls deep in that tight asshole.”

“Oh, yes … want you to fuck me so hard, so rough ..”

Bill’s breath hitches, and Holden hears him gulp against gathered saliva. His breathing blasts hard across the line, indicating that he’s just as close as Holden is. 

“Oh, fuck-” Holden chokes as he feels his insides clamp down, his hole clenching around the persistent penetration of his fingers. “Bill, I’m so …”

The cry trails off into a gasping whimper as the curling stroke of his fingers inside of him triggers the first powerful spasm. 

“Oh, I’m coming ..” He manages to rasp just before everything clamps down tight and his mouth opens in an awestruck cry of pleasure. 

He can’t stop the wave of orgasm coming in to greet him as he crouches over the pillow, gushing release into the fabric of the case. He hears Bill whispering husky praises, but he can’t focus on any of the words. The spams surge through his groin and belly and up into his chest with breathtaking force, driving all thoughts but those split-second revelations of bliss from his mind. 

As the climax eases, his fingers slip out of his hole, and he sinks down against his heels with his knees still tucked under himself, the damp fabric of the pillowcase pressed up against his wilted cock and belly. 

“Fuck, Holden.” Bill whispers, “Did you just cum on my pillow?”

Holden groans, softly, his cheeks burning with fresh heat. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t fucking apologize. You’re about to make me cum.”

Melting down against the pillow, Holden listens to Bill’s muted grunts of building pleasure as he pushes himself towards climax. 

“You’re close?”

“Mmm.”

“Good.” Holden whispers, “Imagine I’m on top of you, riding your giant, hard cock.”

“Oh, fuck-”

“Bouncing up and down on it, taking the whole big thing up my ass.” 

“Ohh … God, Holden, don’t stop …”

“Riding it raw.” Holden pants, “So hard and fast it almost hurts. You’re so big, you’re almost splitting me in two.”

Bill’s guttural moan from across the line fills with the sound of impending pleasure, scraping past clenched teeth from his shuddering chest until it cuts off into breathless silence. 

“Yes, that’s it.” Holden encourages. “Inside me … fill me with you cum, pump me full of it.”

Bill’s staggered gasps break open into rushing, helpless whimpers as he orgasms. His heavy breathing rustles in staticy surges across the line over and over again, and Holden can imagine his fist jerking over his jetting cock, sending copious bursts of cum spilling across his belly and chest. 

When his groans die down to finished, breathless panting, they both lie quietly for a few minutes, recovering. 

Bill is the first to speak, his voice low and husky with satisfaction. 

“Holy shit.”

Holden chuckles, and rolls off the pillow onto his back with a contented sigh. “I wish you could see how hard I just came.”

“Me, too.” 

They share blissful, sheepish chuckles for a moment before Bill sighs. 

“Fuck. I really miss you.” He says, his voice sobering. 

Holden closes his eyes, and rubs his fingertips across his eyelids. “Yeah, me too. When are you coming home?”

“I don’t know. Today we found- … are you sure you want to hear this right after you just had an orgasm?”

Holden laughs, “I don’t know anymore. I just don’t want to hang up.”

“Me neither. How about we both get cleaned up and I call you back?”

“Okay.” Holden agrees, “Don’t be too long.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay, good.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back. And Holden?”

“Yeah?”

“You should probably try to clean up the worst of it before you ruin my pillow.” Bill says, “You know how my neck is. I just got that one properly broken in.”

“You want to sleep on my cum pillow when you get home?”

“Yeah, I think I’m going to keep it for as long as I can.”

Holden laughs, blushing though Bill can’t see him from across the distance of several thousand miles. For a moment, it feels like only a breath away. 

They hang up after a few coy goodbyes, and Holden drags himself up from the bed. He strips the pillow case off of Bill’s pillow and does his best to dab away the remaining dampness that had leaked through the case.

After washing up in the bathroom, he crawls back into bed and waits for the phone to ring again. The moment the shrill ring cuts through the dense silence of the house, he grabs the receiver. 

“I missed you.”

“It was maybe ten minutes.” Bill says, stifling a chuckle.

“I don’t care. I missed you anyway.” Holden says, arranging the pillows against the headboard and settling back against them with a happy sigh. “Okay, tell me about your day. Everything.”

“This isn’t going to be very sexy.”

“I know. It’s okay. Maybe I can help you with the profile.”

“I would appreciate that.” Bill says, “Just tell me when you’re getting tired. I don’t want to keep you up.”

“Okay.” 

Bill clears his throat, and starts out from the last update he’d given Holden on the case two days ago. Holden closes his eyes while he speaks, listening intently to the details of the case, but more thoroughly enjoying the simple sound of Bill’s voice wandering like fine sandpaper and gravel and smoke into his ears, down his nape, into his spine. It pools warmly low in his belly where sated need hums, the dull echo of a desire patched over with temporary measures. It might be awhile before they see each other again in person, and he’ll take what he can get, even if it’s just Bill’s voice from far away, slowly closing the distance between them. For now, it’s just enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm [prinxcesskayy](https://prinxcesskayy.tumblr.com//) on Tumblr!  
> 


End file.
